memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarek
Caption: Sarek in 2230. Gender: Male Species: Vulcan Born: 2164 Died: 2368 Father: Skon Grandfather: Solkar Marital status: Formerly married to Amanda Grayson and Perrin. Children: Two sons, Sybok and Spock Actor: Jonathan Simpson Caption: Sarek in 2267. Caption: Sarek in 2293. Caption: Sarek in 2368. Actor: Mark Lenard Sarek of Vulcan spent most of his life in service of the Vulcan people as an ambassador and representative on the Federation Council. He is also well known as the father of noted Starfleet officer (and fellow diplomat) Spock. He was born in 2164 as the son of Skon. Diplomatic Life Sarek's accomplishments as an ambassador to the Federation included the Coridan admission debate of 2267 before the Federation Council, early treaties with the Klingon Empire, Alpha Cygnus IX, and his incredible effort to bring about a Federation-Legaran treaty, which was initiated in 2273. (TOS: "Journey to Babel" and TNG: "Sarek") Personal Life Sarek first married a Vulcan princess, who died shortly after giving birth to his first son, Sybok, in 2224. In 2229, he wed a human female: Amanda Grayson, who gave birth to his second son one year later. Sarek broke off relations with his son Spock, when he decided to apply at Starfleet Academy, instead of a career at the Vulcan Science Academy. They wouldn't speak until the Coridian debate, when Sarek survived a series of heart attacks and surgery, only after a transfusion of blood from his son. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") They remained on good terms as the Klingon détente bloomed in the 2280s. Spock, however, was left for dead on the Genesis Planet in 2286. Sarek convinced Captain Kirk to retrieve his son's body, and pushed for a fal-tor-pan refusion of Spock's katra and body. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) The two, however, would split again over the Cardassian issue of the 24th century. By the time, Amanda had died, and Sarek had married another human woman: Perrin. Sarek would be present at his son's marriage before they split. (TNG: "Sarek") In 2366, Sarek was diagnosed with Bendii Syndrome, and struggled to complete the Legaran affair. He was finally able to do so with the help of Captain Picard of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], who proposed a mind meld between the two. The meld later allowed Picard in turn to link with Spock in 2368, shortly after Sarek had died at home with his wife, and pass along the true feeling of love and admiration for his son that he was never allowed to convey in life. (TNG: "Unification, Part I") Appearances * TOS ** "Journey to Babel" * TAS ** "Yesteryear" * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG ** "Sarek" ** "Unification, Part I" Background :Sarek was played by Mark Lenard. Lenard also portrayed two other characters on Star Trek, including the Klingon captain in ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture and the Romulan commander in TOS: "Balance of Terror." Sarek was played by Jonathan Simpson in Star Trek V. A painting of Ambassador Sarek was hung in the ''Enterprise''-A's dining room in Star Trek VI.''